


Johan was a such wonderful name.

by MadameNoir



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Naoki Urasawa's Monster, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoir/pseuds/MadameNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mi propio nombre me arrojaba también a ensoñaciones sin fin. Se me hacía curioso que un conjunto de sonidos me designara de tal manera que, al proferirlos, se pudiera esperar razonablemente que yo acudiera."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adivina adivinanza

 

 _«_ Mi propio nombre me arrojaba también a ensoñaciones sin fin. Se me hizo curioso que un conjunto de sonidos me llamara de la manera que, al proferirlos, se puede esperar razonablemente que yo acudiera. No me gusta decir que este problema de la denominación de los seres y de las cosas tiene que conservarse para mí todo lo que interesa. Julien Green (1900-1998)

 

«Había una vez una cueva tapada por una piedra muy, muy grande.

Las leyendas decían que dentro de un monstruo dormido.

Se decía que quien despertara al monstruo dominaría el mundo. » 

 _El Despertar del monstruo_ .

 

**CAPÍTULO UNO. Adivina adivinanza ...**

     Munich.

     Miércoles, 12 de mayo de 1999.

     Querido diario:

«Quien la hace no es su dueño, su dueño no lo quiere, y nadie quiere dormir en ella por muy bonita que sea. ¿Qué es? »

     Pensé que bien merecía cada día con una adivinanza para no salirme del personaje. Aún dudo de lo que puede significar  _no salirse del personaje_ . Esto se lo escuché decir a mi profesora de teatro, la señorita Angelika Weiss, y debe ser algo así como imitar correctamente la personalidad y los gestos de alguien.

    A mí lo que más me gusta son las adivinanzas. Si alguien tiene que pasar por mí e imitarme una vez más en el futuro debe saber contar adivinanzas y resolverlas tan pronto como son dichas. Katia, una amiga de mamá, me enseñó muchas cuando era pequeño. Alguien malo disparó una Katia y Dios se la llevó al Cielo. Desde entonces me gusta aprender nuevas o crear las mías adivinanzas que él puso al principio me la enseñó Katia.

     La señorita Weiss está preparando la obra teatral  _Hänsel y Gretel_ basada en el cuento de los hermanos Grimm, en la que participó junto a otros compañeros en el festival de fin de curso del colegio. Yo representaré a Hänsel, el coprotagonista del cuento. Cuando me encuentro con una mamá no hay muy contenta con la que me apunta a una actividad extraescolar. Desde que ella tiene _picaduras_ en un brazo está _zombie_ todo el tiempo, y no presta atención a las cosas que le digo. Es curioso que los mosquitos solo la piquen a ella y únicamente en el interior de su brazo izquierdo. Tía Inga se enfadó mucho con mamá cuando descubrió esas picaduras y me entendí muy bien por qué. Tal vez mamá es alérgica a los mosquitos o algo así; no lo sé muy bien. Espero que mamá no se hinche como un monstruo como Albert, un compañero de clase, cuando se comió una barrita de _Snickers_ .

     Lo que sé muy bien es que mamá ya no es la misma: nada la hace feliz. Estoy seguro de que ni un viaje a Disneylandia la razón. ¡Si estás fuera de Disneyland llorando de la emoción que inundaría París solo con mis lágrimas !, ¡lo juro por  _tooooooooda_  la  _Nutella_  del mundo! Aunque yo tenga que pasar la lengua, un helado de vainilla sería suficiente para sentirme en la gloria. Esta felicidad jamás la alcanzaría Nikolaus, el caraculo de mi vecino, con todos esos juguetes que tiene y nunca presta.

     El colegio está cerca de casa, en la Hauptbahnhof del barrio de Ludwigsvorstadt-Isarvorstadt, cerca de la Estación Central de Trenes, ya solo diez minutos andando, puedo ir a los ensayos a los que debo acudir todos los viernes de cinco y los medios a siete de la tarde.

     La señorita Weiss dijo que tenía mucho talento para esto de la interpretación, que _no me salía del personaje_ . Interpretar un niño abandonado por sus padres en lo más profundo de un bosque tenebroso y con la única compañía de su hermana gemela, me hace sentir muy, muy triste. Puede que por eso _no me salgo del personaje_ , porque sé cómo se siente Hänsel. Incluso, cuando terminan los ensayos y regreso a casa me persigue esa pesada sensación de tristeza que usamos para interpretar a Hänsel. Es una tristeza que parece tener vida propia; actuar ajena a mí, y muy pesado, muy oscuro. Es como si viviera bajo mi piel y se dedicara a estrujarme el pecho. Esta sensación desaparece al rato, cuando me concentro en hacer las tareas del hogar y la tarea. Entonces, esa sensación es olvidada y no se repite hasta el viernes siguiente, cuando me subo al escenario y volví a convertirme en Hánsel durante los ensayos.

     Como ya lo dijiste, mamá no se alegró porque yo interpretara a Hänsel en la obra teatral. Cada vez que te preguntan por qué está triste ella me responde algo distinto. La última vez que pregunté, mamá dijo que estaba triste porque se había secado las macetas con plantas que teníamos olvidadas en el  _diminuto_  balcón de nuestro   apartamento _diminuto_ . Querido diario, quiero que sepas que nuestro apartamento esté alquilado y que la palabra exacta para referirse a todo lo que hay en él sea el adjetivo  _diminuto._ Volviendo al tema, otra respuesta que me gusta más a menudo es la de que ha recibido una carta de los servicios sociales. Mamá no me deja leer las cartas, pero tampoco me interesa mucho leerlas porque no las entiendo y me aburren.

     Las veces que han llegado las asistentes sociales han llegado a un acuerdo para hacer cosas estúpidas. En mi caso, ellos me preguntan: ¿has comido hoy ?, ¿tu madre se porta bien contigo ?, ¿has ido al colegio ?, ¿te bañas con agua caliente? En serio, son unos tontos de remate ..., o tal vez solo son así la gran mayoría. Desde hace dos meses está viniendo una asistente social nueva, muy joven, guapa y  _mega_  simpática. Ella no tiene preguntas hechas como los anteriores. Aun así, mamá me ha obligado a seguir diciendo mentiras a todos los asistentes sociales.

     Mamá me pide que diga mentiras a los asistentes sociales porque es por el bien de los dos. Si les llego a contar cosas tristes o malas que nos pasan nos separarán por siempre jamás. Y, si eso llega a ocurrir, yo terminaría viviendo en un orfanato y mamá estaría muy sola. Yo no puedo dejar a mamá sola porque no sabe cuidarse por sí misma. Ni siquiera sabe freír un huevo sin mi ayuda. Además, yo no quiero que me separen de mamá porque ella es todo lo que tengo. Por esta razón no les puedo decir a los asistentes sociales la verdad: que a veces no tenemos dinero para comprar comida, que tía Inga nos la da a menudo, que a mamá le pican los mosquitos en un brazo o que tenemos que calentar agua en una olla para poder bañarnos con agua caliente. Tenemos una bombona de butano que está medio llena y lleva con nosotros casi un año. Nosotros solo la ponemos cuando vienen de visita los de servicios sociales.

     El momento en que mamá está más triste es cuando jugamos al  _Juego del silencio_ . Verás querido diario, este juego comienza cuando el propietario del apartamento viene a visitarnos y golpea como loco la puerta. El objetivo es no hacer ruido y estar muy quieto. Parece un juego fácil y tonto, pero créeme, da mucho miedo. El casero nos amenaza y nos insulta entre gritos. Si no fuera por la puerta que nos separan, tal vez él nos pegaría. En este momento mamá se pone más y más nerviosa. Pienso que mamá es más miedosa que yo: aprieta con fuerza los labios como si aguantara las ganas de llorar mientras me abraza con fuerza. Yo la abrazo también para que se calme. Al final y al cabo es solo un juego, ¿no?

     El casero no deja de gritar de Durante Minutos Largos, pidiéndonos Que Abramos la  _puta_  puerta, Como Suele Decir, Pero Nosotros no le hacemos Caso. No abrimos por nada del mundo. El casero insulta mucho a mamá, y eso no me gusta. La llama  _puta_  y  _junkie_  de mierda. No tengo idea de lo que significan estas palabras. Una vez le pregunté a tía Inga y se enfadó mucho conmigo. No me las explicó, y mamá tampoco lo hace. Mamá, en vez de enfadarse, se entristece y no me habla por un buen rato. Finalmente, como el casero no nos gusta, se marcha y nos deja en paz. Él pensará que no estamos en casa. Así nosotros conseguimos la victoria. Ya llevamos ganando en el  _Juego del silencio_  seis meses contra el calvo del casero. ¡Todo un récord mundial! Me gustaría ser tan grande y fuerte como papá para darle una patada en el culo al hogar y decirle que ya no queremos jugar más a su estúpido juego.

     Querido diario, si me preguntas por papá, no sé qué decir. Yo apenas lo conozco. La psicóloga de la escuela de vez en cuando me pregunta por él. Ella cree que haciendo esto no me siento mal recordando el pasado. Yo pienso que no es mi caso y que es muy extraño para mí. Papá nunca vivió con nosotros, sino que nos visitó rara vez. Un día de padre desapareció sin más y yo no lo echo de menos. Fin de la historia. Si no cuento cosas de papá a la psicóloga es porque no hay nada que contar. Hänsel y Gretel tampoco tuvieron buenos padres.

     Cuando mucho en papá, a veces surge el mismo recuerdo. Inesperadamente y sin que yo lo quiera. Es un recuerdo que me controla

     La psicóloga llama a esto  _Sueño con los ojos abiertos._  Una imagen tan real del pasado que regresa a la memoria y se instala en los ojos como si volviera a vivir de nuevo.

     En este  _sueño_  recuerdo la última vez que papá nos visitó una mamá y yo, hace más de un año. Él ya estaba en el apartamento cuando regresé del colegio. No esperaba su visita. Cerré la puerta muy despacio y en lo primero que me fijé en mamá, que estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho y el rostro cabizbajo. No me costó mucho adivinar que mamá estaba en su estado estado  _zombie_. Luego miré a papá y enseguida quedé intimidado por su brutal apariencia física. Papá me recuerda a los muñecos de acción que tiene mi vecino Nikolaus. Llevar una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba a la vista un enorme tatuaje que cubría por completo con su plumaje como una capa de tinta imitando las escamas de un reptil. Era tan espectacular el tatuaje que era imposible no quedarse mirándolo embobado y sin evitar pensar en serpientes.

     Papá estaba tirado en el  _diminuto_  sofá de dos plazas. Lo ocupaba en su totalidad, con las piernas extendidas hacia los lados. Tal vez las pequeñas dimensiones del sofá que papá se me antojara mucho más grande. Además, lleva puestas unas llamativas botas militares de cuero negro. Fumaba un cigüeñal, no de los normales y uno  _apestoso,_  y su escudo de reptil de vez en cuando se extendía para echar la ceniza en el  _diminuto_  cenicero de la  _diminuta_  mesilla auxiliar. Siempre con tres golpescitos:  _tac, tac, tac_ .

     Me di cuenta de que papá tenía la mirada desorbitada puesta en la mamá, como si aún no había dado la cuenta que estaba allí. Yo, mientras, había rodeado el salón para quedar en el extremo opuesto donde se encuentra mamá, al otro lado de la  _diminuta_  mesilla auxiliar. De pronto, papá fue girando lentamente el rostro hacia mi dirección. Nunca había visto un pánico tan grande como el que sentí en un instante. El terror me paralizó el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza, y tampoco pude pensar con claridad. Todo ocurrió en una cámara lenta como en las películas, y yo era incapaz de reaccionar. Inmóvil como una estatua de piedra, se me quedó como un corazón por hora resonando fuerte en mis oídos. Había quedado de espaldas a la puerta del balcón  _diminuto_  por lo que parecía una figurita con imán pegada a la nevera. No recuerdo haber pestañeado cuando me miraba con ojos culpables de todo el terror que sentía. Se me hizo imposible hacer frente. Solo fui capaz de quedarme bien quieto y poner toda mi atención en las escamas tatuadas en su brazo.

     «Ven aquí, chico. Quiero contarte una cosa. Me dije dibujando una mueca similar a lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Y justo cuando iba lentamente hacia él, temblando igual que un gatito abandonado, este  _Sueño con los ojos abiertos_  se esfumaba y volvía a estar de nuevo en el despacho de la psicóloga.

     Jamás él contado este recuerdo a la pesada de la psicóloga. Mamá no habla de papá desde hace un millón de años así que tampoco tengo por qué hacerlo.

     Si tengo que ser sincero contigo, querido diario, déjame decirte que envidio a Hänsel. Mi personaje tiene una hermana gemela. Me gustaría tener un hermano o una hermana aquí conmigo, a mi lado, y poder sentir su mano a favor de la mía con fuerza de la misma manera que hacer Hänsel con Gretel. Entonces sí que dejaría de sentirme solo en este mundo.

     Cambiando de tema ...

     Mamá trabaja de noche y regresa al amanecer del día siguiente, a la misma hora en que yo levanto para ir al colegio. En algunas ocasiones, mamá desayuna conmigo; en otras, se limita a marchar directamente hacia su habitación sin hablarme. Yo no me enfado por eso porque sé que mamá trabaja mucho. Cuando llego el colegio, al otro lado de la tarde, la reunión todavía durmiendo o tirando en el  _diminuto_  sofá del salón en su _estado_   habitual  _zombie_ .

     Ahora estoy pensando en tía Inga. Ella no es mi tía realmente. Es la vecina de arriba. A Inga Schmidt la conozco desde que tengo memoria. Está divorciada desde hace diez años porque su marido era malo con ella y la pegaba sin razón. Tiene una hija mayor que está casada, que tiene una vez dos hijos que son casi de mi edad. Tía Inga recibe llamadas de ella rara vez y, por lo que sé, hace mucho tiempo que no viene de visita.

     Tía Inga, mamá y tú somos como una auténtica familia; nos queremos mucho. Ella nos trae  _tappers_  con comida casera que ella misma prepara. También nos regala cosas y alimentos que no tienen que comprar para comprar dinero: champú, papel de baño y cocina, pasta de dientes, productos de limpieza, mantas, material de clase como lápices o libretas, verdura fresca , yogures ... Lo único que podemos ofrecerle es compañía que, según ella, no es poco. Se porta tan, tan bien con nosotros que prefiero llamarla tía Inga porque la quiero como si fuera una verdad de verdad ..., aunque desconozco como son las  _tías_   _verdaderas_ . Yo imagino que las  _tías verdaderas_  son tan buenas como ella. Tía Inga ha cuidado de nosotros y nos ha beneficiado con la presentación de los asistentes sociales. Tía Inga nos visita prácticamente todos los días. Ella anima mucho a mamá; sin embargo, me impacta verla llorar cuando descubre una mamá en  _estado_   _zombie_ . En esas veces, tía Inga me ayudó a cargar una mamá para dejarla en su habitación y quede durmiendo. Le dije que ella no llore, que mamá suele estar así un buen rato y luego se le pasa. A veces es mejor tenerla, en  _estado_   _zombie_ , que cuando no lo está. Porque cuando mamá no está en estado  _zombie_  se enfada mucho, ya menudo me grita la razón para después abrazarme y llorar sin parar. Cuando mamá está en  _estado_   _zombie_  se puede hablar con ella porque es más tranquila, aunque tiene poca memoria, la verdad. Le digo una cosa y al rato ni la recuerda.

     Tía Inga me ha regalado hoy este bonito diario. Me la topé esta tarde subiendo las escaleras del edificio y me dijo que tenía un regalo para mí. ¡Me encanta recibir regalos! Según tía Inga, es bueno tener un diario suyo porque nos ayuda a reflexionar sobre nosotros mismos, y que también es bonito dejarlo por escrito lo que vivimos día tras día porque con los años se van perdiendo los recuerdos.

     Así pues, voy a contar lo que vivió hoy, que es lo que normalmente suelo hacer cada tarde después de salir del colegio. Es decir, llego a casa, hago la tarea, ordeno y limpio el apartamento como tía. Inga me enseñó y luego me encargo de hacer la cena. Si mamá me da dinero aprovecho para ir al supermercado y compro cosas de comer. No es mucho dinero el que tenemos, pero los apañamos con lo que tenemos y con lo que nos da tía Inga.

     Para PreparAR La Cena me dedico a rebuscar comida en la nevera y despensa  _diminutas_  Hasta ENCONTRAR algo rico para PreparAR. Mamá más lejos en este punto y se limita a verme sentada en una de las  _diminutas_  sillas de la cocina.

     Yo intento sacarle conversación mientras cocino. Hoy, por ejemplo, le expliqué lo que había aprendido en la clase de  _Ciencias:_ el proceso de fotosíntesis que realizan las plantas. No hay duda de que me interesaré lo más mínimo. Otros días cuando está más animada que ayuda a cocinar. Yo la mando a hacer cosas que, como diría tía Inga, realiza un  _pinche;_ cortar verdura o remover con la cuchara. Del resto prefiero encargarme yo. Tía Inga me anima a que sea  _chef_  cuando sea mayor, pero yo quiero ser médico. A mamá tampoco le parece mala mi idea. Creo que el hecho de que era médico significó mucho para ella porque una vez me di cuenta de que nadie de su familia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tía Inga también me ha dicho que, siendo médico ganar mucho dinero, que podría conducir un  _Mercedes_  impresionante, tener una casa grande en propiedad y un casarme con una chica importante. Más que  _Mercedes_ o _una chica importante_ , que me gustaría regalarle a mamá una casa bonita y grande, con muchas habitaciones. Construida en algún lugar cálido del Mediterráneo como por ejemplo Italia; con jardines y vistas al mar

     Hoy él preparado salchichas  _Weißwurst_ con el chucrut casero que nos dio tía Inga el día anterior. Después de cenar, mamá hace lo de siempre: se baña y se prepara para ir a trabajar. La venta del baño es tan antigua como el regalo de tía Inga. Me pregunto por qué usar vestidos ajustados para ir a trabajar. Sus vestidos tienen muchos años, pero la mamá los conserva bien, la mayoría fueron comprados antes de que yo naciera. Mamá le había dicho a tía Inga que trabajaba de camarera en una discoteca. Pienso que trabajará así y con los altos niveles que necesita de lo más incómodo que puede haber. Una vez me puse un par de tacones suyos a escondidas y no di un paso. Me temblaron los pies y caí de bruces contra el suelo. No sé cómo puede caminar con tacones. Pobrecita ...

     Luego, mamá se arrepiente de mí como lo hace todas las noches, con un abrazo bien fuerte, sin "me quiero mucho, hijito" y un beso en la mejilla que me deja la falta hecha la falta de ese lápiz labial color rojo sangre que le gusta usar Y entonces me quedo solo siguiendo la rutina: aprovecho para bañarme y ponerme el pijama. Luego lavo nuestra ropa del día en el lavabo con detergente y, si no queda, con jabón. Hoy la pude lavar con detergente ya que tía Inga nos compró un nuevo hace varios días. Después de la ropa en el palo horizontal que sostiene la cortina de la bañera. Antes solía ver la tele hasta las diez de la noche, pero la mamá tuvo que venderla hace tres meses para pagar las facturas de la luz. Ahora que tengo este diario podré pasar las noches entretenido con algo, aparte de que no tengo ningún libro de la biblioteca en casa.

     Suelo sacar libros prestados de la Biblioteca Estatal de Baviera. Ultimamente con los ensayos de teatro no he podido ir, aparte de que está muy lejos. Si quiero pasarme por aquí tengo que ir a caminar porque no tenemos dinero. A pie me tomaría una media hora en llegar y otra media hora en volver, algo más de seis kilómetros en total. Si tuviera una bicicleta llegar en un cuarto de hora.

     Desde que reconstruyeron la biblioteca tras haber sufrido un horrible incendio hace dos años han reorganizado el interior añadiendo una nueva zona exclusiva para los niños donde se puede leer una historia de cuentos y cómics. Voy más que nada en verano por dos causas: una, porque no tengo clase y estoy aburrido todo el tiempo; y otra, porque tienen aire acondicionado.

     La segunda mejor cosa del mundo es mi habitación. Iba a decir que era comer en el McDonald's las veces que tía Inga nos invita, pero creo que eso está en tercera posición, porque mi habitación es la única de todo el apartamento que tiene una ventana mirando hacia el río Isar atravesando de cabo a rabo Munich. Es una vista maravillosa.

     Aquí, en mi habitación, hace un frío glacial. Podrían conservarse cadáveres. El cristal de la ventana está agrietado, no hay alfombra y lo único que hace el radiador es como objeto de decoración. En los días más fríos, cuando me acuesto tengo que poner los jerséis encima, calcetines de lana, bufanda y guantes, aunque los guantes cortan las puntas de los dedos para poder usar los lápices. En la cama tengo tantas mantas que cuando me abrigo con ellas no puedo moverme, pero al menos no me muero del frío. Por esta razón prefiero el verano porque para entonces mi habitación es el lugar perfecto para la vida diaria. La última persona que vivió en este apartamento antes de que nosotros nos quedamos aquí, todas las cosas, como la cama, el ropero ropero y una cómoda ropa de alta calidad en la que también hay un niño, eso sí, está un tanto anticuada, pero no me importa ponérmela. Puede que se trate de una persona perezosa y olvidadiza la que se marchó, pero mejor que haya tenido que hacerlo porque nunca tiene dinero para comprar ropa nueva.

     ¿Sabes, diario, lo  _más_  mejor?

     La azotea. El edificio tiene seis plantas, nosotros vivimos en la cuarta, por lo que desde arriba arriba las vistas hijo brutales. En los días agradables, cuando no llueve o nieva, me gusta pasar tiempo allí. Pero hay una cosa más para que este lugar sea mi preferido. Allí conocí a mi única amiga:

Alicja Gniewek.

     Conocí una Alicia en un momento digno de recordar en este diario. Fue un final del mes pasado, en un domingo Menos gélido de lo normal. Estaba tan aburrido que había cedido a mi orgullo y acabe llamando a la puerta del apartamento de Nikolaus para preguntarle si quería salir a jugar. Su madre, la antipática señora Krause, me abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue poner la cara de malas pulgas. Apenas pecado yo Poder Decir mucho, ella me interrumpió Diciendo Que Nikolaus no podia salir y ... ¡ _bum_!, me cerró la puerta en las narices. En vez de dirigir mis pies de vuelta a casa decidí subir las escaleras rumbo a la azotea. Para mi sorpresa encontré allí a la chica nueva que se había mudado al edificio con sus padres. Me había topado con ella en el recibidor mientras subía la mudanza por las escaleras (en este edificio el ascensor lleva estropeado desde la época de los dinosaurios).

     De reconoció pasé enseguida a quedar en estado de sorpresa y miedo: Alicia estaba subida a la cornisa y caminaba por ella con soltura y tranquilidad. Parecía una equilibrista de circo.

     La observación en su recorrido por la cinta que fue desde el otro extremo, en silencio y conteniendo la respiración.

     Los rayos de luz de la tarde envolvían su figura completamente cubierta por ropa negra; una jersey, una falda que le llegaba por las rodillas, medias gruesas y unas botas. Era alta, muy delgada, y tenía el pelo también de color negro, larguísimo, decorado con lo que parecían ser rastas plásticas de color rosado, todo recogido en una coleta alta. Era bonita, pero no tanto como mamá.

     Alicia llegó a la esquina de la cornisa, momento en el que se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Volvió su rostro hacia mí sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, ni de molestia ni de simpatía. Daba la sensación de que le había pasado igual que haber sido descubierta haciendo tremenda locura.

     Sus ojos estaban muy maquillados a base de sombra oscura y sus labios también fueron pintados de negro. Me fijé que tenía una perforación en la ceja derecha y otro situado justamente encima de la barbilla. De un salto bajó de la cornisa y se envió al suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el muro de la misma. Tomó el cuaderno que tenía tirado en el suelo, cogió un lápiz de un estuche y comenzó a garabatear en él, ignorándome por completo.

     Había quedado tan perturbado con una escena que decidí que lo mejor era mucho antes.

     -Espera que ella, de pronto. Su voz sonó tan severa que no dudé en el caso caso.

     La miré de nuevo muy, muy inquieto.

     -No tengas miedo de mí, enano. -Esbozó una media sonrisa que apenas duró un segundo-. Ven, acércate. Siéntate delante de mí, quiero verte de cerca.

     Pasaron cinco segundos más (sí, reconozco que los conté). Luego avancé y hice lo que ella me había pedido, sentándome en frente de ella con las piernas cruzadas en posición india. Ella se limitó a mirarme directamente a los ojos por un buen rato y no decirme nada de nada. No pude evitar sentirme un poco incómodo porque creí que tenía algo en la cara. Pensé que tenía restos de uno de los bombones que me había traído tía Inga el día anterior y que me había zamos antes. Sentí vergüenza y bajé la cabeza, llevándome las manos a la cara, que restregué con intención de eliminar todo rastro de chocolate en labios y mejillas.

     -No, mírame -habló ella de nuevo. Con la voz sonando menos exigente que antes- Tus ojos ...

     Parpadeé después de haber levantado la cabeza. No tenía ninguna idea de lo que quería esa chica de mí, pero sí lo hice y la volví a mirar. Lo primero que pensé que fue estaba burlando de mí. Estando mucho más frustrado que antes, tuve la intención de irme; sin embargo, la reacción que vi en ella me dejó anclado del todo en el suelo.

     Sin venir a cuento ella había comenzado a llorar en silencio. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro como una cascada. Lucía una extraña sonrisa de alegría. Temblaba.

     -Tus ojos ... -repitió al cabo de un rato. Su voz se quebró tanto que casi no se pude entender-. Tienes unos ojos azules muy bonitos.

_Diario, la solución de la adivinanza de hoy es:_

_Un ataúd._

* * *

 

Un cordial saludo y gracias por leer ^^.


	2. Ich bin der Abgrund!

 

_Jueves, 13 de mayo de 1999._

 

«¿Qué será?, ¿qué es? Mientras más grande, menos se logra ver.»

     Querido diario, ayer no terminé de contarte del todo la historia que tiene que ver con mi amiga Alicja, y es muy importante que la conozcas. Anoche era muy tarde, ¿sabes? Yo tenía que madrugar. Si me vuelvo a quedar dormido en clase me mandarán al aula de castigo o a un sitio mucho peor: al despacho de la psicóloga, que por lo visto ella es _amiga_ de la gente que trabaja en los servicios sociales. Todo lo que le digo se lo acaba contando a esos tontos preguntones.

     En fin, como diría tía Inga, «recapitulemos»:

     Tras ese encuentro de lo más raro, Alicja Gniewek se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas para luego no cesar de dibujarme, mirando a menudo hacia mí o, mejor dicho, a mis ojos (el resto de mí le daba exactamente igual). Alicja dibujó frenéticamente mis ojos una docena de veces.

    Mi tortura no terminó ahí. Después de dibujar, Alicja pasó el resto de aquella tarde probando mezclas de tonalidades azules con colores pastel y lápices de colores. Sinceramente, hubiera preferido que ella me lanzara desde lo alto del edificio. Yo prefería eso a estar quieto y en silencio durante tanto tiempo, viendo cómo una chica gótica dibujaba y pintaba sin parar.

     El término _gótico_ desconocía su significado hasta que Alicja me lo explicó días después de nuestro primer encuentro. Antes de eso, creía que _algo gótico_ estaba relacionado con la arquitectura de las catedrales. Alicja me contó una historia aburrida sobre un grupo de jóvenes londinenses que en los años ochenta decidieron vestirse completamente de negro para ir en contra de la colorida moda de los años setenta. Me habló después de un sinfín de músicos, pintores, poetas y escritores que eran aclamados por la comunidad gótica. Muchos habían muerto a manos de unos llamados Sífilis, Dro-Gas, Sida, Sui y Cidio. Deben ser unos tíos muy peligrosos porque ya los había oído nombrar antes por la tele.

     Aquella tarde, cuando conocí a Alicja, supe su nombre. Antes de marcharnos de la azotea nada más empezó a anochecer, le pregunté cómo se llamaba. Recuerdo decir a Tía Inga que la gente educada pregunta por el nombre de la persona que acaba de conocer. Yo siempre he creído ser alguien bastante educado, así que lo hice. Ella me respondió, pero sin tener intención de preguntar por el mio.

     Alicja me llama «enano». Es una caca admitirlo pero es cierto que no soy alto. Siempre he sido el chico bajito de la clase, que mide igual que una chica. Es un asco porque nunca me escogen de los primeros cuando juego a baloncesto o fútbol con mis compañeros de clase. Tampoco se me dan bien los deportes...

     El caso es que creo que le caí bien a Alicja. Nos encontramos siempre en el mismo lugar, en la azotea. Es nuestro lugar de reunión. Cuando estamos en la azotea Alicja me pide hacer lo mismo del primer día: estar quieto para retratar mis ojos como una auténtica desquiciada. Ella nunca está contenta con el resultado; rompe la mayoría de los dibujos que ha hecho de mis ojos. Cuando pregunto por qué hace eso, Alicja me responde que no consigue plasmar el matiz de azul idóneo; que _ese_ no era _su_ color, ni tampoco el mío. Nunca he entendido a qué se refería con eso.

     Por esa razón Alicja se pasa el tiempo estudiando el color de mis ojos con detenimiento, pero también me da la impresión de que ella se queda pensativa como si estuviera recordando algo o, más bien, a alguien.

     Alicja Gniewek es mayor que yo. Tiene quince años aunque aparenta tener más edad, como de unos diecisiete. Ella tiene más aspecto de mujercita que de niña. A mí me pasa lo contrario: aparento tener menos edad. Quizá esto se deba a mi baja estatura, que no me ayuda en absoluto. No sé cuál será el motivo por el que los padres de Alicja, los Gniewek se mudaron con ella a este barrio tan feo o en qué otro lugar de Múnich habían vivido antes de llegar aquí. Alicja se niega a hablar sobre su pasado. No es habladora y, cuando abre la boca para decir algo, ella gana toda mi atención.

     Yo intento romper el hielo con ella contándole adivinanzas. Para mi sorpresa, Alicja sabe la respuesta de la mayoría de las adivinanzas que sé. Sin embargo, la habilidad de Alicja es el dibujo. Sabe dibujar tan bien que me sorprende y me hace pensar en lo terrible que soy yo en clase de artes plásticas. Eso sí: reconozco que no me gustan los dibujos de Alicja, me resultan tan deprimentes como el color de su ropa.

     Aparte de mis ojos, lo que más dibuja Alicja son angelitos tristes. Estos aparecen dibujados en el suelo, agazapados, llenos de heridas y con las alas destrozadas. Cada angelito lleva escrito su nombre en alguna parte del cuerpo (en brazos, vientre, piernas, rostro...) como si fuera una especie de cicatriz. Alrededor de los angelitos salen de la tierra gusanos que se enroscan y se deslizan hasta el punto de dar mucho asco. Estos angelitos parecen tan reales, con rostros tristes tan expresivos, que parecen retratos de niños vivos.

     Mamá y tía Inga no conocen a Alicja. Yo no las he hablado de ella ni de las pequeñas charlas que tenemos en la azotea. Por su apariencia física, mucha gente podría pensar que Alicja no es una buena compañía. Creo que muchos estarían equivocados con ella por la impresión hosca y fría que transmite, al igual que con los perros de la raza _rottweiler_. La gente dice que estos perros se comen a los niños. Tía Inga tenía uno que se llamaba Popanz. Siempre me lamía la cara hasta dejármela pringosa de baba y me dejaba montarlo como si fuera un poni. Lástima que Popanz murió de viejo ya hace algunos años.

     Hay cosas que sé de Alicja. Por ejemplo, a ella le gusta escuchar un nuevo tipo de música muy ruidosa, en donde los cantantes gritan con la voz desgarrada. No sabría definirlo mejor, pero es como si esos cantantes tuvieran un demonio dentro.

     Un día, Alicja trajo un radiocasete con esa música puesta y a mí personalmente me dio un poco de miedo. Alicja llama a esta música Electro Industrial. La mayoria de estas canciones habla sobre el _vacío_. Si te soy sincero, querido diario, yo no las comprendo muy bien. Hay una canción en concreto que a Alicja le gusta mucho y suele cantar el estribillo, incluso sin música. Dice así:

 

_Ich stehe vor dem Abgrund. (Estoy ante el abismo.)_

_Nein, ich bin der Abgrund. (No, yo soy el abismo.)_

_Ich bin der Abgrund! (¡Soy el abismo!)_

_Ich füttere Dunkelheit! (¡Me alimento de oscuridad!)_

 

     Yo, por ejemplo, prefiero la música clásica porque es agradable, bonita y, sobre todo, no me da miedo.

    Aún hay más que debes saber sobre Alicja: sus padres son extranjeros venidos de Polonia. Los Gniewek decidieron vivir en Múnich años después de que el _Muro_ cayó. Cuando supe esto, le pregunté si hablaba polaco y me dijo que sí, para después pasar la hora siguiente contándome que el polaco es un idioma muy complejo, que el alemán es difícil pero que no tiene las palabras adecuadas para referirse a cosas demasiado específicas, y _bla_ , _bla_ _bla_ , hasta que yo bostecé durante un minuto seguido, ella captó la indirecta y dejó de hablar. Sin embargo, al día siguiente comenzó a caer una débil lluvia y yo pensé que Alicja tenía razón. Hay demasiados tipos de lluvia específicos y, sin embargo, llamamos a todos _lluvia_ por igual. Hay un tipo de lluvia que tiene el aspecto de agujas de coser, otro que parece estar hecho con escupitajos, y otro que recuerda a las motas de polvo.

     A propósito, ayer también estuve con Alicja en la azotea. Yo ya la estaba esperando cuando la vi asomar por la puerta, al atardecer. Ella había traído consigo un espejo de bolsillo no más grande que una mano y de forma redondeada. Me lo entregó cuando me senté a su lado.

     ―¿Qué ves? ―Alicja me preguntó sin más.

     Me acerqué el espejo y observé al niño reflejado en él.

     ―¿Una... persona? ―respondí con una pregunta estúpida, después de dejar de mirarme en su espejo.

     Me sentía torpe e inseguro; torpe porque no conseguía comprender el motivo de tal pregunta; y segundo, porque Alicja había sido quien había iniciado la conversación cuando normalmente era yo quien lo hacía. Ella me arrebató el espejo en respuesta con la mano derecha, se lo acercó al rostro y comenzó a retratarse usando la mano izquierda. Alicja es ambidiestra.

     ―Enano, ¿sabes que existen dos tipos de personas?

     Me quedé en silencio, mirándola con atención. Ella seguía dibujando sin parar.

     ―Existen los elegidos y los gusanos ―explicó, de pronto.

 

_Elegidos y gusanos._

 

     ―¿Por qué hay personas que son como gusanos?

     Eso fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza preguntar. Alicja de repente dejó de mover el lápiz y alzó los ojos hacia mí con tanta rapidez como dos flechas disparadas en dirección a una diana. Podía verla desde un ángulo diferente a través del espejo, de modo que mantuve la mirada fija en el reflejo en vez de en su cara porque sus ojos oscuros me estaban provocando una sensación extraña en el estómago.

     ―No es culpa tuya que tu madre te diera a luz ―dijo.

     Ella dibujó de nuevo. El lápiz se movía sobre el papel con una soltura endiablada.

     ―Pero ¿por qué hay personas que son como gusanos? ―insistí.

     En mi cabeza creé la imagen de mí mismo y, al lado, la de un gusano. No encontré ninguna similitud. A diferencia de los humanos, los gusanos parecen dedos alargados sin uñas que reptan y viven en lugares sucios o bajo tierra. _Buaj_.

     ―Porque son estúpidas ―repuso Alicja, que volvió a mirarse al espejo y sin permitir que yo siguiera recreando más imágenes de gusanos en mi imaginación.

     ―No lo entiendo, Alicja. ¿En qué sentido son estúpidas?

     Ella volvió el espejo hacia mí y me miró de nuevo. Tenía el semblante irritado.

     ―Mírate bien, enano. Tú tienes un cuerpo, pero seguramente lo echarás a perder por culpa de todo lo que puedes llegar a hacer con él en cuanto te conviertas en un adulto, como ocurre con el resto de las personas que son como gusanos. ―Alicja hizo una pausa dejando atrás su enfado inicial―. Veamos... Te lo explicaré mejor para que lo entiendas. Es lo mismo que regalarle un _Ferrari_ a un niño pequeño. Permitir que un crío de cinco años conduzca un coche deportivo es una idea terrible, ¿cierto? Alguien debe intervenir e impedir que provoque un desastre. Si el _elegido_ interviene, el niño no se convertirá en un adulto corrupto; en un estúpido y asqueroso gusano.

     ―¿Eso quiere decir que los _elegidos_ protegen a las personas?

     Alicja pareció indignada al escuchar mi pregunta.

     ―Bueno, en cierta manera sí ―me respondió Alicja.

     ―Vamos, dime, Alicja. ¿Cómo ayudan los _elegidos_?

     Entonces Alicja suspiró y me dedicó su mirada de «eres un estúpido». Es la de cuando sonríe sin sentirlo, con solo la mitad de la boca y sus ojos se vuelven pequeños y duros entre tanta sombra oscura y rímel de pestañas, negando con la cabeza como si yo la hubiese decepcionado. Es esa mirada la que me provoca un nudo en el estómago y hace latir más deprisa mi corazón, porque en el fondo sé que soy un estúpido. Puedo acostumbrarme al rechazo de los niños de clase por no vestir con ropas bonitas y nuevas, por no tener tantos juguetes, o incluso por no tener una familia normal como la de muchos de ellos. Puedo aceptar todo ese rechazo sin afectarme tanto como ellos quisieran, pero no quiero que por nada del mundo Alicja me rechace. No quiero perder a la única persona que estaba comenzando a considerar amiga mía.

     ―Los elegidos os ayudamos a ver más allá de la _gran_ _mentira_.

     Parpadeé, incrédulo. Según sus palabras, Alicja me estaba dando a entender que ella no era un gusano sino que era un _elegido_.

     ―¿Qué gran mentira es esa?

     ―¿En serio me lo preguntas? Escucha, enano, ¿cómo puede la gente sonreírle todavía a esta vida? ¿Acaso nadie ve lo absurda... y lo cruel que es?

     Se hizo un largo silencio. Entonces ella cambió rápidamente el gesto y sonrió, esta vez de verdad, con dulzura.

   ―Ven mañana a esta hora, jugaremos a algo que me enseñó una persona muy especial. ―Alicja se levantó, se dirigió a la salida y dijo sin mirarme―: Así podremos comprobar si eres un elegido o un gusano.

     Su voz era muy suave y agradable. Yo me limité a sonreír de pura emoción. Alicja volvió la cabeza hacia mí antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

     ―Te prometo que será un juego muy divertido. ¡El mejor juego que haya existido jamás! ―El entusiasmo repentino y poco común en Alicja consiguió emocionarme como un loco―. Si pierdes contra mí, no te preocupes. No dejaré que te conviertas en un gusano porque, al fin y al cabo, yo soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti. Soy la única que puede protegerte de este mundo cruel.

    No comprendí sus palabras y aun así sentí que todos mis miedos se esfumaban, porque lo que más deseaba en este mundo era tener una amistad que se preocupara por mí. 

     Un momento..., ¡ya está atardeciendo! Mi habitación ha empezado a llenarse de sombras. Hablaremos a la noche, querido diario. Ahora iré a jugar con Alicja.

 

¡Ah!, ¡se me olvidaba! La solución de la adivinanza de hoy es:

_La oscuridad._

 

* * *

 

 

_N.A.: Ahí va otro capítulo. El próximo sí que llegará alrededor de quince días. ¡Gracias por leer :D!_


	3. El nuevo caso de Julius Reichwein

 

_Jueves, 14 de mayo de 1999._

 

La llamada se produjo el viernes a las siete y media de la mañana.

Gerard Hephworth, director del Hospital Psiquiátrico para niños y adolescentes de Baviera, me llamó al móvil y me contó que durante la noche anterior habían traído al hospital a un niño de apenas ocho años que corría el peligro de hacerse daño a sí mismo y a los demás. El suceso que el doctor Hephworth me contó después consiguió sobrecogerme y dejarme de piedra. Lo primero que pensé fue que aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, que no podía _pasar_ _de_ _nuevo_.

El niño se llamaba Johan Fürst ―al escuchar su nombre obtuve como respuesta un escalofrío incómodo. Algo que solía ocurrirme cuando escuchaba ese nombre sin esperarlo―. Ayer, en el problemático barrio de Ludwigsvorstadt-Isarvorstadt, Johan había estado presente en el supuesto suicidio de una adolescente de nacionalidad polaca, Alicja Gniewek, quien se tiró desde la azotea del edificio en el que ambos residían con sus respectivas familias.

Alicja Gniewek murió en el acto tras una caída cuya altura se estimaba alrededor de unos dieciocho metros, unos seis pisos. El niño no tenía ningún rasguño, pero estaba imbuido bajo un fuerte estado de shock. Lo encontraron en la azotea por las autoridades, agazapado de rodillas sobre la cornisa. Fue trasladado poco después al hospital psiquiátrico del doctor Hephworth durante la pasada noche para que fuese evaluado en tanto el caso estaba siendo estudiado por el equipo de investigación policial. Asimismo, se esperaba que el niño fuese dado de alta lo antes posible para tomarle declaración.

Gerard Hephworth me dijo, además, que los asistentes sociales que conocían al pequeño Johan se habían puesto en contacto con él y que le mostraron su preocupación por el bienestar del niño. A lo largo de los últimos años, los asistentes sociales habían informado sobre el ambiente de suma pobreza en el que se estaba criando Johan, cuya madre, Diana Fürst, estaba siendo investigada supuestamente por consumir drogas. Trabajaba legalmente como camarera en un club de alterne. Ella había declarado que en su trabajo no ejercía la prostitución, pero las instituciones tampoco veían esto con buenos ojos.

El doctor Hephworth me confió diciendo que no había pensado en otra persona para realizar este trabajo que no fuera yo.

―Yo mismo me ocuparía del niño, doctor Reichwein. ―Fueron sus palabras exactas, dichas en un acento inglés salpicado de tonos germanos―. Pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que usted haría una mejor labor. Usted ha trabajado e investigado en profundidad todos esos casos sobre niños que se lanzan de azoteas. No creo que el chico haya cometido un acto de homicidio empujando a la víctima para que cayera al vacío, no da el perfil.

Eché una ojeada al despertador que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Faltaba media hora para que comenzara a sonar. Hice un gran esfuerzo por mantener la firmeza, con el rostro contraído, sumido en una mezcla de terror y aflicción.

Desde que el Monstruo se esfumó camino a República Checa, los casos de niños que se lanzaban desde las azoteas menguaron hasta desaparecer, no sin antes haberse convertido esta temeridad en un juego polémico que se extendió como la pólvora por toda Alemania. El resultado trajo la friolera cantidad de ciento cuarenta y tres niños muertos; buena parte de ellos eran muniqueses. Aún tenía pacientes, niños supervivientes y padres aún en duelo por la muerte de sus hijos, vinculados a esta tragedia, y cuya terapia parecía postergarse por un buen par de años más.

La mayoría de los niños fallecidos provenían de familias pudientes, es decir, de clase media-alta y alta. Pude analizar durante mis investigaciones que estadísticamente muchos de estos niños provenían de centros de acogida (sinónimo dulcificado que actualmente sustituía la angustiosa palabra _orfanato_ ). Todos ellos habían sido adoptados en la última década.

Sin embargo, también había dos casos aislados: niños no adoptados, procedentes de casas de acogida, y por otro lado, una minoría de niños criados en entornos problemáticos que habían sido arrastrados por las terribles situaciones que ofrecía la pobreza. Alicja y Johan parecían pertenecer a este último grupo de niños pobres.

Las edades comprendidas de las víctimas rondaban en torno a los seis y diez años de edad, es decir, niños sumamente influenciables que podrían jugarse la vida sin ser conscientes de ello. Sin embargo, Alicja Gniewek superaba considerablemente la media de edad: tenía quince años e iba a cumplir los dieciséis en verano. Por lo general a esa edad ya se tenía más que desarrollado el sentido de la integridad personal. ¿Qué vinculación podría tener Alicja con niños más pequeños que ella si se la podría considerar como una víctima más de este juego?

El barrio Ludwigsvorstadt-Isarvorstadt, lugar donde ocurrió dicho suceso, se describía como uno de los barrios más multiculturales de Múnich. Era un barrio en apariencia feo, sucio y bullicioso. Estaba dedicado al turismo de bajo coste, al comercio sexual (clubs de alterne, prostíbulos...), al tráfico de drogas y a la creación de negocios clandestinos, sobre todo, de pequeñas clínicas ilegales. Muy pocos inmigrantes tenían la suerte de correr con un seguro médico. La mayoría de los habitantes del barrio eran turcos, árabes, asiáticos o provenientes de los países del este; polacos, eslovacos, rumanos, checos... Todos ellos habían decidido buscar una mejor vida en suelo germano tras la caída del Muro de Berlín. Este podía ser el caso de la familia de Alicja Gniewek, que era de origen polaco. La otra buena parte de los habitantes de este barrio estaba conformado por turistas de paso, que aprovechaban las bajas tarifas hoteleras de la zona.

Según palabras del propio doctor Hephworth, el edificio en el que vivían tanto Alicja como Johan estaba situado en pleno corazón de este barrio, próximo a la plaza de la Estación de Trenes, Hauptbahnhof, la zona más marginal de Múnich, y que era descrita por los propios muniqueses como un auténtico nido de pobreza.

Ya había ocurrido en Ludwigsvorstadt-Isarvorstadt casos de niños que se lanzaban desde las azoteas. Un total de cincuenta y cuatro niños muertos en este barrio y veintinueve heridos. Unas cifras destacables ya que suponía la cuarta parte del número total de víctimas mortales.

Gracias a mis investigaciones pude llegar a la siguiente conclusión: El juego tuvo origen en el casco antiguo de la ciudad, en Altstadt-Lehel. No costaría imaginarse que el juego se extendió poco después hacia el barrio colindante a la zona del casco antiguo: el barrio de Ludwigsvorstadt-Isarvorstadt.

Durante su etapa vivida en Múnich, entre la primavera de 1997 hasta su marcha a Praga en otoño de 1997, El Monstruo se hizo pasar por estudiante en la Universidad Ludwig-Maximilian de Múnich con el objetivo de conocer y hacerse con la herencia del multimillonario Hans Georg Schuwald, donde no tardó en entablar amistad con el hijo no reconocido de este por aquel entonces, Karl Neumann. Fue en esta misma época cuando estuvo participando como asistente social voluntario en varias casas de acogida. Esto significaba que el Monstruo enseñó este juego a los niños huérfanos de las casas de acogida para las que trabajaba voluntariamente. Los niños que fueron adoptados enseñaron después el juego a otros niños de su entorno (en los colegios, por ejemplo) y, de alguna manera u otra, terminó por expandirse rápido y de manera efectiva, como una enfermedad virulenta.

—Esto es muy importante, doctor ―me habló el doctor Gerard Hephworth desde el otro lado de la línea, despertándome de mis pensamientos.

Hubo luego una larga pausa propiciada por mi parte. Sentí una fuerte corazonada, como si mi alma quisiera decirme algo, un mensaje urgente que es como un cosquilleo a mis células, que me amenazan con reventar si no lo escucho. Después de tantos años trabajando como psicoterapeuta no había encontrado ni un solo párrafo capaz de explicarme por qué me ocurría esto de vez en cuando ni por qué solía ocurrirme en los momentos más importantes. Sólo podía hacer caso y escuchar esta corazonada; la última vez que no lo hice uno de mis pacientes se expuso al peligro y yo no fui capaz de impedírselo a tiempo.

—Puede contar conmigo —le dije.

—Se lo agradezco. Sé que con usted el niño estará en las mejores manos. ¿Qué le parece si nos vemos dentro de una hora en mi hospital?

―Por supuesto, doctor Hephworth, allí estaré.

Nos despedimos sin antes decirme el doctor que llamaría a los asistentes sociales del niño, para decirles que se reunieran con nosotros.

Colgué el teléfono. Desde la cama pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo que tengo junto a la cómoda. Uno de los efectos de los acontecimientos que he vivido los últimos años es que me despierto a menudo en plena noche, lo que me provoca unas manchas amarillentas debajo de los ojos por las mañanas. Respiré profundamente. El doctor Hephworth estaba en lo cierto; aquel era un caso que estaba destinado a que yo lo tomara.

Tras una ducha rápida y quedar vestido con ropa bien planchada y limpia, bajé rumbo a la cocina en donde encontré a Dieter desayunando a toda prisa; no tardaría mucho en que pasara el bus del colegio justamente por delante de casa. Después de lo ocurrido en Ruhenheim, Dieter quedó bajo mi custodia, por lo que ahora llevaba mi apellido. Debido a mi buena supervisión, ejerciendo yo de padre a una edad demasiado tardía (¡quién lo diría a estas alturas!), el chico gozaba de buena salud. Sonreí al pensar en lo orgullosa que estaría mi difunta esposa de mí al cuidar tan bien de Dieter. Siempre quisimos tener un hijo así, como Dieter, un niño que me había demostrado su gran fuerza emocional, su valentía, pero también su inconmensurable sentido de la bondad. Si no fuera por el doctor Tenma, Dieter se hubiera convertido en otro producto marchito por el odio, el dolor y la violencia; en alguien semejante al Monstruo.

Dieter se percató de mi presencia y me sonrió afablemente. Su cara llena de pecas hubo sido iluminada nada más entrar los primeros rayos de luz del día por la ventana de la cocina. Su pelo brillaba destacando su color ambarino como de zanahoria y el infantil remolino situado justo en la coronilla. Estaba lleno de pecas; como si se hubiese puesto cerca de un pintor que le pulverizase de marrón en una pared blanca. Sin embargo, eran las cicatrices del violento maltrato sufrido durante años, repartidas por torso y espalda, las que definían el cruel pasado de Dieter, y que tanto se esmeraba él por esconder.

Me despedí del muchacho después de compartir una pequeña aunque agradable charla. Salí de casa sin antes llamar a mi secretaria para que cancelara todas las consultas que tenía por la mañana y que las pasara a última hora de la tarde. Apunté mentalmente que debía recoger a Dieter a las cinco, después del entrenamiento. Dieter jugaba como alevín en el equipo de fútbol de su colegio, como lateral derecho. A pesar de ser brillante jugando, Dieter tenía claro que no quería ser futbolista de mayor, como ocurriría con muchos niños de su edad, sino que quería estudiar Psicología y ayudarme en mi clínica de psicoterapia. No cabía duda de que a mi esposa hubiera disfrutado de la compañía de Dieter.

La mañana se presentaba fría, oculta por un espeso manto de nubes grises. En un intento por no pensar en mi mujer, opté por llevar el coche en vez de usar el metro. Puede que se deba a la vejez, pero los recuerdos que me quedan de ella no son visuales sino sonoros; su risa, las melodías que solía cantar a media voz tocando un viejo modelo de piano _Steinway & Sons _que todavía conservaba en el salón, sin usar.

El Hospital Psiquiátrico para niños y adolescentes de Baviera estaba situado en el casco antiguo de Múnich, el barrio de Altstadt-Lehel, próximo al Antiguo Jardín Botánico. Era un edificio modernista erigido en un terreno de media hectárea que, desde luego, dominaba junto a otros edificios memorables buena parte del _skyline_ de la ciudad. El recorrido en coche me tomó unos quince minutos de tráfico para llegar hasta allí y dejar el coche estacionado en el parking situado enfrente del propio edificio. Si el Hospital Memorial Eisler era aclamado por su Unidad de Neurocirugía ―gracias a las aportaciones del doctor Tenma―, el Hospital Psiquiátrico para niños y adolescentes de Baviera lo era por sus eficientes especialistas en el campo de la Psiquiatría Infantil, considerado uno de los más eficientes de Alemania.

Recientemente reformado, el edificio público contaba con una unidad psiquiátrica que ofrecía tratamiento para pacientes externos e internos, niños y adolescentes cuyas edades comprendían entre los tres y dieciocho años, aquejados de las enfermedades mentales que aparecían en los manuales médicos; problemas de ansiedad, depresión, trastornos postraumáticos, comportamientos compulsivos, esquizofrenia y trastornos psicóticos graves. Además, servía a modo de residencia para muchos pacientes. Contaba con unas setenta habitaciones para pacientes interinos, diferentes espacios para el cuidado de los mismos, salas para entrevistas o para realizar las diferentes terapias, jardines ―todo prácticamente vallado y vigilado para evitar las huidas de los pacientes―, y un área que servía para alojar a los padres o familiares que debían quedarse ocasionalmente a dormir. También contaba con un bloque de aislamiento para los casos más graves, apartado del resto de dependencias. Los pacientes se referían a ellas, rigurosamente, como «el lugar del silencio». Asimismo, los interinos necesitaban formación, por lo que esta institución pública poseía una escuela formada por profesores especializados.

Después de mi labor como profesor en la Universidad de Medicina de Düsseldorf, trabajé temporalmente en un centro similar a este hospital psiquiátrico infantil, situado también en la ciudad de Düsseldorf. Trabajé hasta que decidí abrir mi propia clínica de psicoterapia en Múnich gracias al dinero recibido por parte de la herencia de mi difunto padre, especializándome en alcoholismo y drogodependencias. Debido a la reputación de mi trabajo con los niños, el doctor Gerard Hephworth solía recurrir a mí en aquellos casos de mayor complejidad.

Mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento, usando el maletín para protegerme de la lluvia torrencial, una mujer de mediana altura, vestida de manera casual ―jersey de lana beige, vaqueros, zapatillas blancas y una mochila vaquera colgando― salió de un pequeño y viejo coche de la marca Volvo en color verde botella, con matrícula de 1982. Se dirigió hacia mí a paso ligero mientras abría torpemente un paraguas.

―¡Hola, doctor Reichwein! ―Saludó agitando la mano que no sostenía el paraguas―. ¿Se acuerda de mí, verdad?

Tarde un par de segundos en recordar el rostro de aquella chica.

―¡Válgame Dios, pero si eres la amiga de Nina!, ¡Lotte Frank! ―dije al final de darme cuenta de quién era ella.

―Veo que no se ha olvidado de mí. ―Lotte sonrió―. Aunque le ha costado un poco reconocerme.

―No tienes por qué tratarme de usted, muchacha. Ya sabes, la edad no perdona y la memoria tampoco.

Lotte carcajeó.

―¿Y qué tal está Dieter?

―Muy bien, ahora muy emocionado por llegar a las semifinales escolares en su equipo de fútbol. ¿Y Karl?, ¿cómo está él? Deberíais visitarnos un día de estos. Dieter se alegrará mucho de veros.

―Hace..., hace tiempo que no lo veo, doctor Reichwein. Karl está totalmente enfrascado en los negocios de su padre. ―La sonrisa de Lotte se desvaneció por completo, en menos de un segundo, y en su rostro se reflejó atisbos de oculta tristeza. Cambió rápidamente de tema―: ¿Cómo se encuentra Nina?, ¿has hablado con ella? La llamé hará seis días. Me contó que apenas sale de la biblioteca porque sigue preparando la tesis de fin de carrera.

―Oh, sí, Nina nos llama muy a menudo; Dieter no se lo perdonaría si ella hiciera lo contrario. Estoy seguro de que Nina logrará una excelente cualificación; me ha explicado de qué tratará la investigación desarrollada en su tesis y creo que sorprenderá a muchos de sus profesores. Y dime, Lotte, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

―Estoy haciendo mis prácticas de fin de carrera como asistente social. Estoy al cargo de un niño que fue ingresado anoche. Venga, sígueme, doctor. Será mejor que nos demos prisa y entremos antes de que nos calemos los huesos.

Lotte me ofreció un hueco bajo su paraguas y marchamos juntos hasta la entrada del edificio, donde ya el doctor Hephworth me estaba esperando en recepción. Gerard Hephworth era un hombre alto, recién llegado a la cincuentena. Su aire majestuoso incluso ataviado con su bata blanca, su pelo castaño oscuro con canas a lo George Clooney y su generosa estructura ósea, le otorgaba una imagen más de un actor de cine que la de un psiquiatra. El doctor Hephworth formó parte del elenco de profesores que impartió conmigo clases en la Universidad de Medicina de Düsseldorf, especializándose en Psiquiatría Infantil.

Aún recuerdo la primera charla que tuvimos en el aula de profesores de la universidad unos veinte años atrás. Parecía sorprendido por mi trayectoria profesional. Más bien, lo que le sorprendió fue lo estrafalaria que era:

―Julius, me gustaría que usted mismo me hablara de su trayectoria profesional.

―Veamos..., es una larga historia, como ya habrá escuchado por ahí. En mi juventud estudié Cirugía Plástica para satisfacer los caprichos de mis padres. Mi familia era adinerada y pensaba que mi felicidad radicaba en que trabajase en algo que me diera prestigio. Los años sesenta fueron una época de grandes innovaciones en el campo de la cirugía, pero no consiguió atraerme del todo esta vocación. En cuanto me gradué decidí casarme y cambiar de aires. Me mudé con mi mujer a un pueblo próximo a la frontera de Checoslovaquia y me alisté en las fuerzas de policía como médico fronterizo. Después de doce años en el servicio, mi mujer falleció y me vi obligado a rehacer mi vida.

―Fue entonces cuando decidió estudiar Psicología aquí, en Düsseldorf, ¿no es así?

―Sí, estudié aquí y me gradué a los tres años para luego convertirme en profesor. Si hubiera podido elegir en mi juventud, hubiera estudiado Psicología. En mí siempre ha habido la necesidad de encontrar respuestas a los enigmas planteados en las enfermedades mentales.

Si había alguien que conociera la devastación que provocan las enfermedades mentales, los tabús sociales, la humillación que comportan, su aterradora relación con los abismos de la mente humana, ese era yo. Mi difunta esposa libró una larga batalla contra una enfermedad mental: la esquizofrenia. Perdió la vida por cometer un acto de suicidio a causa del delirio que se había agravado con el paso de los años. No tuvimos hijos. Sé que le hubiera encantado tener a un niño como Dieter correteando por casa.

Volviendo al presente, en la recepción del hospital el doctor Hephworth me dedicó una sonrisa excesiva a modo de saludo nada más verme entrar. Luego me tendió la mano y estrechó con firmeza la mía. Los conflictos entre psiquiatras, psicólogos y psicoterapeutas eran muy frecuentes, dada la disparidad de criterios, aunque, por su llamada telefónica deduje que por muy diferentes que eran nuestros métodos ambos buscábamos lo mismo: el bienestar de nuestros pacientes. Luego, el doctor Hephworth se volvió hacia Lotte, quien estaba sacudiendo enérgicamente el paraguas en la entrada para colocarlo después en el paragüero y acercarse a nosotros.

―Julius, ella es Lotte Frank, la asistente social encargada de Johan y su madre. Es estudiante de la Facultad de Antropología Cultural de la Universidad de Múnich y está haciendo las prácticas de fin de carrera para el ayuntamiento. Su supervisor no ha podido venir porque está aportando datos sobre el chico y su madre en comisaría. Así que será ella quien de primera mano te informe sobre la vida de Johan.

Lotte se acercó a nosotros esbozando una escueta sonrisa. Su cabello castaño claro estaba un tanto humedecido por la lluvia, recogido en una trenza que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros; le había crecido desde la última vez que la vi. Sus gafas tenían algunas gotitas debido a la lluvia. Me sorprendió saber que era justamente ella quien estaba al cargo del mismo niño cuyo caso yo debía estudiar.

―Así es ―corroboró diciendo Lotte―. Soy la asistente social en prácticas encargada recientemente de la familia Fürst, junto a mi supervisor. En verdad, doctor Hephworth, ya conocía al doctor Reichwein. Tenemos amigos en común.

―¡Menuda casualidad! Entonces no fueron necesarias las presentaciones ―nos dijo el doctor, con una amable sonrisa―. Tendré que ausentarme un momento, doctor Reichwein. Como le he dicho, la señorita Lotte le explicará los detalles. Tomad algo caliente en la cafetería. En cuanto pueda iré a buscarle para reunirnos y tratar el enfoque del caso.

El doctor Hephworth se despidió de nosotros con un rápido gesto con la cabeza antes de alejarse por un pasillo. Lotte se volvió para mirarme.

―Me alegra mucho saber que serás tú quien se encargue del niño ―me dijo―. Sé que..., todo esto..., estoy segura de que tiene que ver...

Las palabras no salieron de sus labios, pero supe comprender qué quería decirme y a qué se debía su temor. A pesar de haber transcurrido algo más de un año, la ira desatada del hermano gemelo de Nina seguía presente como impactos colaterales, no parecían tener fin.

El Monstruo permanecía dormido, en estado de coma, y su influencia ejercida sobre todos nosotros era todavía total y absoluta.

―Aún es pronto para asumir hechos, Lotte ―le dije en un intento por alentarla―. Pero sea lo que sea, vamos a ser fuertes y, lo más importante, ayudaremos a ese chico.

Lotte asintió con energía, sus ojos verdes centelleaban de vitalidad tras sus gafas empañadas; mis palabras habían hecho efecto en ella. Lo importante ahora estaba en conocer el caso del pequeño Johan y que nos contara a través de su vivencia lo ocurrido.

Nos acercamos al mostrador de la recepción del hospital y firmamos en el libro de registro.

―¿Sabes? No te lo había dicho, pero ya te conocía de mucho antes ―comentó Lotte, arrebatándome el bolígrafo de la mano después de yo haberlo usado.

―¿De veras?

―Sí, así es. ―Firmó con soltura una rúbrica ilegible―. En un seminario de Psicología Criminológica celebrado en Düsseldorf, en 1995. Lo impartiste con otros dos profesores de la facultad de Psicología.

Ese congreso se había celebrado cinco años atrás. No lograba recordar mucho a estas alturas. La chica limpió sus gafas con una de las mangas de su jersey y las ajustó después usando el dedo índice para subirlas por el puente de la nariz. Lotte tenía la misma edad que Nina, unos veintitrés años.

―¿Y qué hacía una chica de apenas veinte años estudiante de Antropología Cultural en un seminario de Psicología Criminológica? ―pregunté mientras la seguí hacia el pasillo que conducía hasta la cafetería del hospital.

―En principio, por casualidad. En el segundo año de carrera cursé la asignatura Antropología Criminal y su profesor habló un día en clase sobre la celebración de ese seminario. Así que un buen puñado de alumnos y yo decidimos ir hasta Düsseldorf para asistir. Recuerdo que nos gustó mucho tu ponencia, por cierto. «Sobre la detención de la esquizofrenia paranoide en perfiles criminales». Ese era el título, ¿verdad?

―Sí, ese era ―respondí―. En aquel entonces ya había dejado mi trabajo como profesor para abrir una clínica aquí, en Múnich. Fue uno de los últimos seminarios en los que participé.

La cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía. Solo una pareja ocupaba una de las tantas mesas habidas en el interior. Posiblemente eran los padres de algún paciente. Desde los amplios ventanales se podía observar parte de los jardines que rodeaban el hospital, así como el alto cercado metálico que rodeaba todo el perímetro del edificio. Una camarera se nos acercó y pedimos dos cafés. Al cabo de unos segundos Lotte observaba con aire circunspecto la estancia, de izquierda a derecha.

―¿Habías estado aquí antes? ―le pregunté.

―Sí. ―Lotte frunció el rostro y sacudió la cabeza―. Bueno..., en realidad no antes de lo ocurrido. Ayer fue la primera vez que pisaba este sitio. Cuando ingresaron a Johan, ya sabes... No imaginé que el pequeño acabaría en un lugar como este.

―¿No te gusta este tipo de sitios?

―Yo... ―Lotte se mantuvo en silencio como si no se atreviera a decirme lo que pensaba―. No apruebo las instituciones psiquiátricas. No para los niños.

La camarera nos sirvió los cafés dejándolos sobre la mesa para luego alejarse. Observé luego cómo Lotte sacaba de su mochila una carpeta, que luego colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. En la parte superior estaba escrito un nombre: JOHAN FÜRST.

―Johan tiene ocho años ―dijo ella, bajando la voz. Lotte parecía sentir la misma sensación de incomodidad que yo al pronunciar dicho nombre y que, para nuestra desgracia, era un nombre tan común entre germanos que era muy habitual oírlo en cualquier parte―. Como ya sabrás, doctor, el niño vive en una de las zonas más pobres del barrio Ludwigsvorstadt-Isarvorstadt con Diana Fürst, una madre soltera de unos veinticinco años. Diana Fürst ha tenido una vida muy dura. Trabaja en un local de alterne como camarera, de manera legal. No creo conveniente ahondar en este momento en la vida de Diana, me imagino que el doctor Hephworth será quien te la cuente con más detalles.

Asentí con la cabeza y pregunté:

―Y el padre, ¿dónde está?

―No lo sabemos. En la partida de nacimiento del niño no figura ningún nombre. Diana Fürst no está casada y se niega hablar sobre el padre del chico. Al parecer, no creemos que tenga un papel importante en la vida de Johan aunque sí estamos seguros de que el niño sí sabe quién es, y que, por equis causa, tanto la madre como el hijo no quieren hablar del tema. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que Johan quiere mucho a su madre. En mis visitas a su apartamento lo he podido comprobar con mis propios ojos. Johan se comporta como un padre con ella. Muestra todas las características de los niños que asumen responsabilidades al cuidar de un adulto inmaduro y emocionalmente inestable.

Lotte tomó un escueto sorbo de café. Seguidamente le dio la vuelta a un documento que había estado guardado dentro de la carpeta y me lo entregó para que yo pudiera leerlo. Era una compilación de notas sobre las visitas de Lotte como asistente social al apartamento de Johan y su madre. También me entregó otro documento con notas escritas por la psicóloga del colegio.

―Las entrevistas con su madre y con la psicóloga escolar han revelado que Johan es un niño muy inteligente, con indicios de que puede ser superdotado. Es solitario, de carácter tranquilo y muy tímido. La psicóloga del colegio asegura además que es un niño con una expresión del lenguaje desarrollado, escribe y habla con el nivel de un adolescente de quince. Sin embargo, curiosamente es un niño que le cuesta interactuar con los demás y comprender expresiones o frases hechas sencillas.

»Ahora me viene a la cabeza, doctor Reichwein, que Johan es muy aficionado a las adivinanzas. Johan me dijo que las había enumerado y se sabía unas noventa y tres de memoria. Pero, por el contrario, no entiende expresiones irónicas o frases hechas simples como _Es regnet Bindfänden **[1]**. _ En una de sus visitas dije esa expresión, porque estaba lloviendo mucho y me dijo con seriedad que no llovía cordones, sino agua que al caer rápido del cielo parecen cordones de hilo. ¡Es de lo más peculiar...!

»Tal vez Johan sufra el rechazo por parte de sus compañeros ya que el niño normalmente no interactúa con ellos sino que se dedica a pasar el rato leyendo en la biblioteca del colegio. También le cuesta jugar en equipo, no se coordina bien en los deportes, ni tampoco es capaz de realizar trabajos en grupo. De resto, sus notas son brillantes ―dijo Lotte―. Aunque... es cierto que tenemos también anotados algunos episodios de violencia.

―¿Violencia, dices?

Lotte lanzó un hondo suspiro como queriendo ser reacia a contarme los detalles.

―Sí, con algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Johan tiende a actuar de manera agresiva cuando se siente intimidado o atacado por ellos. El más grave ocurrió hace poco tiempo. Johan la emprendió a golpes con dos compañeros a la salida del colegio porque le habían quitado la mochila y se la pasaban entre ellos mientras se burlaban de él. Uno de los dos compañeros tuvo que ser atendido en la enfermería por las fuertes contusiones que tenía en la cara. Dada su personalidad tranquila, es sorprendente ver cómo Johan pierde el control tan fácilmente cuando es impulsado por la ira. Debido a esto, él tiene que visitar a la psicóloga escolar una vez cada quince días. Fue su psicóloga quien dejó en constancia de estos actos de violencia por escrito.

Eché un rápido vistazo a todas las notas. Estas me dejaron claro que Johan poseía todos los síntomas característicos del síndrome Asperger: concreción del pensamiento, superdotación, tendencia solitaria, lenguaje ligeramente complejo para su edad, excentricidad, problemas para entender cosas que ha leído u oído, arrebatos violentos, falta de confianza y exacerbada dependencia a los hábitos cotidianos. Luego vi que nunca se le había prescrito medicación alguna ni tratamiento y, por un momento no supe qué decirle a Lotte. Algunos colegas del campo de la Psicoterapia cederían un caso como este a un psiquiatra para que fuera evaluado y tratado correctamente. Al cabo de unos instantes me percaté de que Lotte me estaba observando en silencio un tanto angustiada.

―Doctor Reichwein, imagino que conoces ese dato que afirma que Alemania es el país que actualmente cuenta con el mayor predominio de patologías psicológicas entre la población infantil.

―Sí, estoy más que enterado ―respondí―. De hecho, muchos niños alemanes que no han vivido el conflicto de las _Dos Alemanias_ , que nunca han tenido que ser rescatados de la represión comunista como sí lo vivió Dieter, están sufriendo los efectos psicológicos posteriores a un conflicto bélico. Todo se debe a las repercusiones que han vivido las verdaderas víctimas: sus padres o su entorno familiar más cercano. Estos efectos psicológicos han afectado a los hijos de las víctimas de manera indirecta.

―A esto se le denomina impacto secundario, ¿no?

Asentí con la mirada; abriendo y cerrando los párpados lentamente. Por un instante, deslicé mis pensamientos por los recuerdos. Mi memoria evocó el ruido lejano de los disparos en medio de la noche durante mi época como médico en la frontera con la antigua Checoslovaquia. Este era un recuerdo del que nunca conseguía librarme.

―En cualquier caso, Lotte, nadie puede ser capaz de determinar el impacto que puede llegar a tener una vivencia en la salud mental de un individuo y cómo este puede hacer frente a ella. Hay muchos factores que...

Ella frunció el ceño, confusa. Me interrumpió:

―He tenido oportunidad de hablar con Johan y con su madre sobre cosas como esas. Y sí, vale. Es cierto que viven en un barrio conflictivo, pero Diana me ha dejado claro que el niño ha crecido ajeno a lo que vivió ella cuando era joven. Además... ―Lotte suspiró, tomándose tiempo para continuar―. Diana me confesó una vez, apartadas las dos de Johan para que no nos oyera, que ella sufrió abusos sexuales cuando tenía diecisiete años por su hermano mayor de veinticuatro, y que ella se marchó de casa siendo muy joven. Dios, Diana solo tiene dos años más que yo, y es como que ha vivido el doble o el triple de lo que he vivido.

«Eso puede ser otra forma de impacto secundario», pensé mientras escuchaba atentamente a Lotte.

―¿Cabe la posibilidad que su hermano sea el padre del chico a causa de la violación? ―pregunté, teniendo en cuenta la edad del niño.

Lotte encogió los hombros.

―No..., no lo sé ―me respondió con el beneficio de la duda―. Diana no quiere hablar sobre el padre de Johan. Solo te puedo asegurar que Johan no sabe nada de esto; no sabe que su madre tiene un hermano mayor.

―Veamos, Lotte. No quito que tengas razón en el sentido de que ella esté protegiendo a su hijo de su pasado. Sin embargo, me da la impresión de que Diana Fürst está ocultando muchas cosas y que, tal vez, también le pida a su hijo que sea discreto cuando vienes tú u otro trabajador social a visitarlos. Ellos temen a que los separen y están evitando dejar evidencias de sus problemas, sobre todo la madre. Lotte, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ocupándote del caso de los Fürst?

―Me ocupo esporádicamente de ellos desde hace algo más de dos meses. Su situación es muy delicada, y sus condiciones de vida tampoco son precisamente ideales. Desde que se ha abierto una investigación sobre las posibles vinculaciones de Diana Fürst por el presunto consumo de drogas, las autoridades están considerando darlo en adopción.

Pensé que esa no era una idea tan mala como sí le parecía a Lotte, aunque de momento decidí no contarle mi opinión. Tamborileé con los dedos sobre las notas que tenía ante mí mientras pensaba.

―Me da la sensación de que tienes algo en mente, Lotte ―dije tranquilamente, consciente de que ella había alzado un poco la voz al decir la palabra «adopción». Su jugueteo nervioso con una servilleta, que doblaba y desdoblaba sin parar, fue una prueba de su notable estado de inquietud.

―Ahora mismo la adopción es un problema secundario. Johan puede ser culpado por homicidio. Yo sé que no ha hecho nada malo, hasta pondría las manos en el fuego por admitir su inocencia. Sería su fin si terminara en un correccional de menores de manera injusta. Para demostrar su inocencia necesitamos un certificado en el que se declare que el niño ha sido evaluado psicológicamente. ―Lotte elaboró una pausa―. Pero para evaluarlo también necesitamos su testimonio. Conociéndolo se podría comparar luego con los de las otras víctimas infantiles que estuvieron vinculadas de una manera u otra a Johan Liebert y a ese maldito juego de niños.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente.

―Tampoco quieres que el niño acabe en una casa de acogida, ¿no es así? Lotte, debes saber que si se llega a demostrar que la madre del niño es drogadicta, nada los salvaría de una separación.

―Lo sé, doctor Reichwein. Pero, si Johan es inocente y Diana pierde su custodia por ser drogadicta, el niño podría permanecer una temporada en una casa de acogida mientras que Diana puede ser tratada en un centro de desintoxicación hasta recuperarse del todo. Diana también necesita ayuda psicológica, sobre todo si es que puede haber un posible caso de incesto ―puntuó Lotte―. Que Johan permanezca un breve plazo de tiempo en una casa de acogida no es lo mismo que a que lo adopte otra familia. Ellos se necesitan mutuamente y no quiero que un procedimiento burocrático predeterminado los separe y los acabe destruyendo a los dos. Solo se tienen el uno al otro. Prométeme que me ayudará, doctor.

―Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarlos, Lotte.

Esto lo dije tranquilamente y con calma esperando que la tranquilizara. Si íbamos a trabajar juntos en el caso, teníamos que unir nuestras fuerzas.

Ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza, con cierto nerviosismo, casi suplicándome. Ese niño significaba mucho para ella, y no solo porque el chico estaba vinculado a los estragos legados por El Monstruo, sino que comprendí que Lotte se había volcado personalmente en el niño.

Percibí en ella un cierto complejo de heroína; su aire avejentado y fatigado era consecuencia de sus frustraciones. Pensé entonces que Lotte podría ser una excelente escritora. Relatando las hazañas del protagonista, el _alter ego_ de su persona, que lucha contra las injusticias habidas en el mundo. Tras una pausa muy larga donde nos tomamos el café, el doctor Hephworth se presentó ante nosotros inesperadamente.

―Creo que antes de nuestra reunión, doctor Reichwein, debería conocer a Johan primero ―me dijo con suma seriedad―. Me acaban de decir las enfermeras que ha despertado.

 

* * *

 

 

[1] _Es regnet Bindfäden_. "Llueven cordones", proverbio alemán que en castellano lo podríamos comparar con el proverbio "Llueve a cántaros".

 

 

 

¡Gracias por leer!^^.


End file.
